


Green Is The Colour

by Palefire73



Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Loki is fed up of Thor, Magic, Thor fell for that, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are young brothers, trying to define and fulfill their roles as the Princes of Asgard. Set after the "talk" in "Thor" when they were young kids, but way before they became adults. Thor's developing sense of a right to the throne is starting to wear Loki down. So, for the first time ever, he uses his magic to get the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Is The Colour

So, I wrote this today. 

It is a big shout out and sincere thank you to everyone who has taken time to come here and see what I am about. 5K pageviews on Deviant Art is just beyond amazing! 

I am all (or mostly) about Loki, of course!

 

* * *

 

 

 

“But I want red and gold!” Thor’s face turned to one of petulance and he crossed his arms, giving his younger brother a sidelong glance before looking at his mother again.

“I know, darling, but we always have those colours – they are your father’s, after all!”

“And one day they will be mine!” Whined Thor. He clenched his fists and punched the air, “One day, when I am King, red and gold will decorate the whole of Asgard!”

 

Loki looked to the floor. He had no chance. Thor was on his usual rant and would soon start to mention his rights as the older brother and heir to the Throne of Asgard, shouting everyone in the room down and generally getting his own way. It was best to not even try to oppose him, as it would lead to retaliation of a physical kind later on, out of sight of the adults. He blocked out all the voices and thought instead of the latest skills he had developed in his magic. Frigga had just started to teach him a few things herself, but Loki had found a new friend in the library. The section on magic. It stretched back through the millennia and it was fascinating to his young, fiercely intelligent mind. He could not wait to be out of this room and be free to go back to his studies.

 

“…..what about you, Loki?”

 

“Hmmm?” he looked up having completely missed the question.

 

Frigga sighed. She was trying to give the younger of the two Princes a chance to have his say and he had not even been listening. “Loki, I asked you what colour wrapping we should choose for your Father’s birth celebration gift. We need to get it wrapped for tonight – the servants need to take it into the Great Hall. What would you like to use?”

 

Loki looked at his mother’s face. She was smiling at him expectantly, but he could feel the daggers being thrown his way from Thor’s eyes.

 

“Red and gold.” He sighed and walked out of the room. There was no point arguing. Thor would only come to his room and torment him later if he did not acquiesce.

 

Frigga’s face fell as she watched Loki leave; she saw his drooping shoulders and the way he was not picking his feet up properly, as he usually did. He was starting to give in more and more easily to the bigger, louder and more dominant Thor as they got older and he was starting to spend more and more time on his own, with his nose in a book or out riding horses in the top meadow. They were only just reaching their teens, but their relationship was already defining itself, as were their personalities; Thor was loud and rash, Loki was quiet and thoughtful. She brought a smile quickly to her face as Thor started to plunder the box of brightly coloured paper and ribbons, and together they wrapped up Odin’s present.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odin sat expectantly on his throne. He was waiting to be summoned into the Great Hall, but he had to wait for his formal invitation by his two sons. He looked up as the huge golden doors opened and they approached him – Thor running up and skidding to a halt and Loki walking in a more dignified manner, finally arriving and bowing his head in deference to his Father and King.

 

Thor saluted Odin in the Asgardian style.

 

“Father! We formally request your presence in the Great Hall, where a feast awaits you to celebrate the day of your birth!” He announced loudly, with a wide and proud grin on his face. Odin had to give it to him; Thor loved all the grand occasions of Royal life and was learning how to perform his part with gusto. He smiled down at his firstborn and rose from the Throne, bringing Gungnir up and planting her firmly by his side.

 

“I accept your invitation.” He intoned, nodding at Thor. He then turned to Loki, who was looking at the floor, almost with the demeanour of a servant waiting to be told what to do next. Odin raised his voice slightly, “Now, my sons,” he stressed the plural and Loki finally looked up at him, a small smile managing to find its way onto his thin lips, “If you would both escort me?” He descended the steps to stand with them and they both slipped an arm around his. “I am a frail old man!” Odin jested, “And I need help to get to my birthday feast before Volstagg devours the lot!”

 

Both of the Princes chuckled at his joke and they walked along to the Great Hall, where they were received with loud applause and cheers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The feast was a huge success, as one would expect with it being to celebrate the birth of the All-Father. Peoples from all the nine realms had been invited to celebrate along with them and the Great Hall was crammed with all manner of races from those who were looked over by Yggdrasil.

 

There was ample food and drink, with exotic flavours and colours. Music was provided by performers from Asgard, Midgard and Alfheim. Everyone had a really good time.

 

Then came the part of the celebration where Odin was presented with gifts. Since he was the All-Father and had more or less anything he could want, there were only nine gifts – one from each of the realms under his protection. They had been chosen various ways; some by a vote, some by lottery. But there was one gift that was always chosen the same way. The one from Asgard herself. This was chosen by competition each year. It was open to everyone in the realm to submit an idea that could be crafted by the finest artisans Asgard had to offer. The idea was voted for by the general populace and the idea was realised by those skilled in the arts required to make it. That way, the citizens of Asgard all had an input into the All-Father’s gift each year and it was one they managed, somehow, to keep as a surprise for him, despite everybody knowing what it would be.

 

This year, it happened to be a miniature version of Yggdrasil herself, in pure white crystal and with other stones representing the realms she bore in her branches. It was exquisite and had been set inside a glass case to protect it until a place was chosen to display it permanently. Frigga and Thor had wrapped golden paper around it carefully and had tied a red ribbon to secure it. Then a white cloth had been draped over it to protect it and hide it until the unveiling.

 

Each of the other realms brought their gifts forward to Odin on the High Table, which had been cleared so that everyone could see them as he unwrapped them. There were rare wines, luxurious materials, sumptuous chocolates, and other carefully thought out items. Then it was time for the Asgardian present – always kept until last.

 

Thor was absolutely bouncing in his chair as the covered gift was carefully placed in front of Odin, so excited was he to see his father’s face when he saw what he had been given this year. Loki sat quietly to his other side, leaning on Frigga’s arm. He was incredibly tired today. He had been performing and practising his magic all afternoon and he had not realised how tired it could make him. But this magic had been important to get right and he could not wait to see the reaction the results of what he had managed to do would bring. His mother stroked his dark hair and kissed his head as they waited for the cloth to be removed so that Odin could unwrap his gift. “He will adore this, Loki.” she whispered to him, “It represents everything he lives for.”

 

Loki was quite sure he would love the gift, but he was more interested in watching Thor’s face as the older Prince could hardly contain himself as Odin reached out to remove the cloth so he could take the wrappings off and see what his subjects had worked so hard to bring to him this year.

 

It was with a small measure of satisfaction that he watched his older sibling’s smile fall as if the muscles in his face had suddenly stopped working. And it was Loki who felt pride this year, for the first time, as Odin removed the deep green bow from the gold and black paper that was so beautifully wrapped around the gift that sat on the table before him.


End file.
